Perhaps You Could Call It a Typical Runaway Story
by veebeejustte
Summary: After a long, complicated series of events, Ferb and Isabella have decided to run away together. But how could this be, when Isabella has just managed to win Phineas' heart? Confusion is constant, answers will come later. Lots of Ferbella fluff, but it start Phinabella. Rated T for romantic, fluffy crap. Flaming is acceptable, in fact encouraged.
1. You May Find This Vaguely Confusing

**A/N: Okay, I will attempt once again to manage two stories at once. Upon noticing that I have never actually published a real Ferbella story, I came up with a basic plot, and came up with this. (For fans of the Mortality Trilogy- don't worry. This is what'll go on hiatus if I can't manage both of these.)**

The time was 2:57 AM, and my adrenaline is rushing like crazy. What lay ahead of me is shrouded in mystery, but I know it'll change my life forever.

My bags are packed with anything and everything I could possible need, yet I still feel like I'm missing something, something intangible... But I can't worry about that now

Everyone in the whole neighborhood is asleep as far as I know, save for one.

It's time.

Slowly, carefully, I drop my belongings out the window, climb out, and cross the street.

As I expected, there's a car waiting for me, turned on but not moving, and my boyfriend's in the driver's seat. I open the trunk and put my luggage in, then I myself enter the vehicle.

He doesn't say anything, but he gives his usual wave.

"Hi," I say.

He turns to me with a very stern look on his face, and asks, "Isabella, I love you very much, but are you certain we should be doing this?"

He had to question, he would feel as if he was kidnapping me otherwise, even if it was my idea. I can tell that he wants this as much as I do, though.

"Definitely," I reply quickly. "There's no other way, Ferb. We've got to. I love you too much to let anyone split us apart; we can't stay."

"Very well," Ferb shrugs compliantly. "Let's go." He backs the car off the driveway, and we're were off into the night.

* * *

One year earlier...

Walking into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, I was determined to accomplish my lifelong goal. Passing Ferb without a thought, I stepped up to Phineas.

"Oh, hey Isabella!" Phineas greeted cheerfully.

"Phineas, I have no idea how else to get this though your skull, so I'm gonna put this very bluntly. I would like you to go to dinner with me this Friday. I've made reservations at one of the nicest places in town, and this is most definitely a date. Alright?" I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth, but I've tried everything. I still have no idea how a seventeen-year old boy could possibly be so oblivious to love, but this seemed to get through to him.

Phineas gaped for a moment. "Wait, what?"

I groaned. _Again? He's gonna do this to me again?_ "Or I could ask Baljeet..." My voice was drenched in sardonicism.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not what I meant!" Phineas waved his arms around frantically. "It's just... I've never been asked out before..."

"Well, that's not true," I countered. "I've asked you out dozens of times, you just misinterpret it..."

"Oh, sorry..." Phineas appeared to be at a loss for words, which secretly made me ecstatic. He finally realized!

"So, are you good for Friday?" I checked to make sure.

Phineas still looked like Buford had punched him in the stomach, but nodded and said, "Yep."

"Good," I responded, relieved. "So, whatcha doin'?"

**A/N: So, my prologues have this nasty habit of turning up really short... This one's a bit longer than I was expecting, which is definitely a good thing, but don't think that all of these are going to be stubs. See you all soon with more!**


	2. A Gauche Date Somehow Turns Out Alright

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to finish up my paranormal trilogy as well as update this, so this is probably going to get updated once every two weeks. Anyway, this chapter is going to be from Phineas' perspective, and the next is from Ferb's. This is my first try at first-person narration, so let me know if I'm making my characters too similar, or if I accidentally break into present tense or third person (which upon further investigation seems to be randomly appearing, somehow). Okay, rant over. You can read now.**

To be frank, my mind had been blown. Every time she walked in and asked, "Whatcha doin'?", every time she'd ask me out to the movies (and I'd bring Ferb along), or in Paris... I slapped myself in the face. There she was, alone with her assumed future boyfriend, in the City of Love, La Ville d'Aimer, and I did nothing except look for airplane parts and comment on other failed romances. What an idiot I was! The blindest, dumbest, most naïve idiot!

I even liked her, as much as I tried to keep everyone from noticing. Ferb didn't even know, until after Isabella had gone home that afternoon. He'd gotten a real kick out of it, although he wished that he'd known earlier. Isabella had gone through a lot of heartbreak, according to him. That just made me feel guiltier.

Regaining some self-esteem, I knocked on the door.

An angel answered.

I was completely paralyzed; it was as if this was the first time I'd ever seen Isabella. Since when was she this stunning? From her sleek black hair, to her hypnotic blue eyes, to the silky pink dress that showed off her perfect physique, she looked absolutely beautiful.

And I ignored her? For almost ten years? Either I was a complete fool for being so oblivious, or Isabella was for liking me. Or both, a possibility we shan't deny.

Anyway, Isabella looked about as excited and nervous as I was, so we pretty much just gaped for what seemed like eternity. Finally, she asked, "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied casually enough. Hopefully, the whole date wouldn't be like this, that would be awkward.

_Come on, Phineas,_ I chided myself. _Snap out of it! You are the most eloquent person on the planet, can't you at least start a conversation?_

As we entered the car I'd parked in her driveway (why I'd even bothered driving across the street, I wasn't certain), I attempted to speak, "So, uh... We're going to Chez Platypus. How ironic."

Isabella smiled, and appeared to let her guard down a bit. "Yep, that's why I chose it. I assumed you'd want to go there, even if you didn't want to... Y'know, like this."

"Oh," I sighed. I was scraping my brain for a decent response to this, with no luck.

We sat in silence, driving across Danville. I'm just the best date ever, aren't I?

"Hmm... Nice weather we're having..." Right. I said that. How eloquent and original.

"Phineas, it's pitch black, and pouring rain," Isabella noted. As if to prove her point, thunder crashed, rattling my eardrums.

Until then, I hadn't even noticed, I'd been so distracted. Why was I so nervous? It was just Isabella!

"Yup," I replied, faking a smile "Absolutely beautiful... I've always loved thunderstorms."

But I scratched my ear, of course. Every time I lie, I've got to scratch my ear. Always, under any circumstances. My universe is awesome.

"Interesting," Isabella said, looking a little confused. "So, you find out where Perry goes yet?"

"Nope," I replied. "Ferb and I have started to come up with conspiracies about that. He suspected that Perry works for a secret agency that fights crime... Funny idea, huh?"

Isabella giggled, "Yeah. Maybe Pinky works for 'em too. That'd explain why our pets are disappearing..."

"Oh, totally," I laughed. There was a normal conversation of ours. Then I remembered my thoughts before I had picked her up, and thoughtfully remarked, "Um, so according to Ferb, you've liked me for a while now."

The deep pause in speech told me I had chosen the wrong thing to say.

"Well..." Isabella awkwardly, "Yeah. About eight years now, and he's know for seven of those."

"How'd he find out?" I pondered aloud.

"Well, by the time I was ten, it was pretty obvious. But he guessed before anyone else. I guess Ferb's just like that, y'know? He's really good at reading people and their emotions."

"Yeah, I suppose so. You two are really good friends, aren't you?" I ventured.

"Yes, I guess we are…" Isabella seemed a little weirded-out by that; I had no idea why. It was true, they were very good friends.

Seeing as we had arrived, I parked the car and yanked the keys out. Exiting the car, we walked inside the restaurant, and I'm pretty sure both of us were wondering what to make of the car ride.

The rest of the date went much better than I'd previously thought. We were talking and joking the whole time. The only awkward point occurred when I got lost in thought, looking into her amazing eyes, and she asked me a question. I gaped, at a loss of what she said, much less a reasonable answer.

I shook my head after a few moments, asking, "What was that?"

Then she just giggled and repeated herself, and everything was fine.

Afterward, we kissed at the door. Not a full-on make out scene, just a quick peck. But I could still feel the sparks fly, and I couldn't help thinking about how long we'd waited for this, and how much I wished I'd noticed Isabella earlier.

Driving across the street and parking the car, I felt a deep sense of longing. For Isabella, for more of these dates, for so much more than a small microsecond of a kiss. For a better understanding of girls and love and all that. Why couldn't I just know what to do and when? Why couldn't I just give her everything that she's wanted for years now? I would kill for that sort of intuition. I would need to get Ferb to teach me about that.

Ferb... That was right! He was supposed to be getting back from his date with Vanessa any moment!

As the thought occurred to me, Ferb's convertible pulled into the driveway, and as the rumbling noise of the engine died, he stepped out, and angrily slammed the door, muttering cusses under his breath.

In short, he looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hand were shaking, and his hair was tangled. He clutched a mug of coffee that I assumed that he'd gotten on his way home, and as usual, it didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

"Whoa, Ferb. What the heck happened?" I asked, my eyes widening in concern.

"She broke up with me," was all he said before trudging inside, melodramatically slamming any door in his way.

"Well, that can't be good," I said, entering the house but lagging behind him. Ferb didn't show his frustration very often, but when he did, he would tear apart the universe if given the chance. Pretty much, steer clear of him if he's yelling and slamming doors.

Maybe I should sleep on the couch in the den tonight, I thought in defeat, imagining what could possibly have gone so wrong with Ferb's date.

**A/N: Oh, dear! What could Ferb have possibly done to cause this? Wow, that sounded cheesy. I'm done now.**


	3. The Melodramatic Emo Rampage of Ferb

**A/N: Yay! Update! Et cetera!**

I felt as if my life was a dreadful cesspool of misery and woe, a vast plain of deep black hopelessness, an inept failure in every sense and form, a horrid swirling tornado of dormant rage and fury, surging through my veins, threatening to be released physically. Giving into the temptation, I rammed my fist into the mirror. Everything moved in slow motion as the now-broken shards flew all around me, scraping my arms and face. Then the blood and glass fell to the ground, and I cursed in pain and fury and agonizing loss, screaming at the top of my lungs, as if that would make me feel better. Who the devil cared if I woke my parents, or frightened Phineas, or broke an incompetent mirror?! Vanessa was all that mattered, I loved her more than anything in the world. Right?

Right?

I sighed, sitting on my bed. She was my childhood crush, my dream girl, my life. I had to love her, right?

After all we'd done and said, that had never occurred to me. Had I ever actually loved her? What did I see in this woman? She'd hooked up with half the guys under thirty in Danville, dressed in black, and listened only to headache-inducing hardcore punk music. Why had I asked her out in the first place? Had I ever felt anything?

I was weak. No excuses, no ifs, ands, or buts. There was no other reason. When I saw her, it was lust, and long-forgotten friendship that compelled me to ask in the first place. She was a pretty face, that was all. I shouldn't have been heartbroken, or even surprised when she had come clean about cheating on me. When she had apparently thought I was too young and inexperienced to date her. When I wasn't good enough.

I growled, and jumped up, looking for something else to trash. The glass cut my bare feet, but I ignored it, drunkenly stumbling toward my desk and shoving everything off it in one fell swoop. I hated myself, and every bit of idiocy pertaining to my existence. There was no point to me. I was a melodramatic, angry fool, who refused to speak, and was too stubborn to accept the fact that I had been dumped, ditched for some twenty-five year old no name who had stolen my ex-girlfriend's heart.

It was in this small moment of realization that I heard a vexing, ever-persistent rapping on the door.

"Shoot me," I mumbled under my breath, but I sighed and asked, "Yes?" a little louder.

The door creaked open, revealing Phineas, who seemed startled at the horrid mess I'd created. "Umm... You alright?"

What a stupid question. What a stupid, idiotic question! "What do you think?!" I shouted angrily.

"Look, I- I know that you're feeling sorta angry, but... Look, I'd really like to go to bed, and since we share a room... I mean..." Phineas stared at the ground, obviously intimidated by me. I was a monster.

I rolled my eyes, but beckoned him in silently. He sat on his bed, already in pajamas. How he had gotten them without coming in there, I wasn't sure, and I didn't particularly care.

He made no movement that would lead to sleeping, as opposed to what he had promised. He only gazed upon my horrid face, at the broken, bloodied glass on the floor, the tears, rage, and madness that was my constant companion in this depressing time.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he got a broom and swept up the glass, and every other stupid mess I made. Why did he have to be so perfect? Couldn't he give me a little self-esteem and raise his voice at me once in a while?

It seemed only moments before the room was homeostatic, and everything was bright and cheerful and Phineas-like. Except me. There appeared to be a cartoonish rain cloud over my head, and everywhere else there was some sort of bright, optimistic glow. It seems stupid in retrospect, but this sickened me. I didn't need optimism, or words of comfort, or anything like that. I just needed some time to sort myself out, to get my crap together.

Then the innocent little goody-two-shoes looked me in the eye and spoke. "Ferb what's up? I don't think I've ever seen you like this..."

I attempted to speak, "I-"

"Don't want to talk about it," Phineas finished for me. "Look, I just want to make sure you're alright. It's almost as if..." He trailed off, seeming to rethink what he was going to say. "Just tell me that you're okay."

"Well, I'm not. So stop talking to me, Phineas!" I yelled loudly, not even bothering to think of what would happen if my parents woke up.

"No," he replied, ever persistent. "I've gotta know how to make you feel better first. What can I do, other than go away and let you destroy our room? Could I give you anything? Or... I don't know, I can't just sit around and do nothing, can I?"

I rolled my eyes, finally giving in. He was right, after all. "I don't know, Phineas. I never found out how your date went."

This brought Phineas right back to his typical chatty behavior. "Oh, it was awesome! I mean, it was a touch inelegant at first, but you know how Isabella and I get along. Then again, I've never been on a date before this one, so I don't know what a normal one would be like."

I really wanted to laugh at this. "You realize that girls have taken you out plenty of times, right?"

"Really? I haven't really noticed," Phineas replied, a little uneasy. "That must be really annoying for all those people I went out with..."

"Now you realize," I said, with only a touch of sardonicism. "I don't know which is worse, not knowing you're on a date, or knowing that the other person doesn't consider it a date."

"You aren't just talking about Isabella, are you?" Phineas thought aloud. "You're talking about Vanessa, too."

"She dated me out of pity," I snarled, as the rain clouds gathered over my head once more. "I don't need pity. She should've just said 'no'."

"You kidding? Ferb, you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. You asked her out how many times before she said yes?"

"Thirty-seven," I admitted, as he gave that mischievous smile. "But for fourteen of those, she simply told me to wait until I was older."

"Wow, you really kept track of that? For seven years?" Phineas looked astounded.

"Oh, shut up," I responded, but there was a smile on my face. How did he always manage to do that? He's a miracle-worker!

"Only if you promise not to obsess over Vanessa," Phineas smirked.

There was a pause.

"And go for girls that are actually your age."

I cracked a smile (about as close as I typically get to laughing), and finally got ready for bed.


End file.
